1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an error correction tape and a print ribbon feed system for printing machines such as typewriters and like machines and, more particularly, it relates to a single ribbon feed solenoid connected to a ribbon feed mechanism conditioned by a print hammer solenoid for feeding a print ribbon or lifting and feeding an error correction tape.
2. Prior Art
Known print ribbon and error correction tape feed systems have ribbon feed mechanisms operable to lift and feed a print ribbon or an error correction tape by reversing the direction of rotation of a stepper motor. These ribbon feed systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,662 issued on Aug. 19, 1986, invented by Steven R. Komplin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,297 issued on Sept. 2, 1986, invented by Manfred Hubner and Wilfried Rettke.
A known print ribbon feed mechanism operated by a print hammer solenoid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,124 issued on Apr. 17, 1984 and invented by Toshiaki Ozawa.
None of these patents teach a print hammer solenoid being operable to condition a single solenoid actuated ribbon feed mechanism either to feed a print ribbon or alternately to lift and feed an error correction tape.